


A Second Chance to Win

by AmritaShower



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmritaShower/pseuds/AmritaShower
Summary: After Goro’s supposed death in the Engine Room, in classic isekai fashion he was reborn as the main character of a Fantasy JRPG. After his sleeping body was discovered by a kind young boy named Jose, Goro followed the boy back to his home kingdom of Impera. The kingdom is where Goro finds the rest of the Phantom Thieves, who have all adapted to their own roles in this game as well. The catch? None of them remember him. Having to balance his relationships with the alternate Phantom Thieves, as well as coping with his knowledge of being a game character, Goro has to adapt to this world as best he can. With Jose’s help, Goro goes on various missions across the world at the kingdom’s behalf in an attempt to complete the game (in his own way).
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1: A New Playing Field

Prologue

The weary and ragged party runs into a clearing in the forest. Having just escaped yet another hard fought - and hard won - battle, the healer of the party gets to work on managing the wounds. 

MORGANA: Christ, that was way too close.

MORGANA: If that was hard, wait till we come face to face with the actual threat around here.

MORGANA: Get it together, guys!

RYUJI: Hey, stop worryin! They ambushed us back there is all.

RYUJI: Ow…

The healer sighs and continues to mend the bruiser's various cuts and bruises. 

MORGANA: They wouldn't have even found us if you hadn't made such a ruckus!

MORGANA: You clumsy oaf!

RYUJI: You little...

RYUJI: At least I helped us out back there!

RYUJI: You just barked orde-

While his status may be unspoken at this point, the leader of the group walks over to a tree stump and clears his throat.

AKECHI: a-HEM.

AKECHI: If that conversation is over, I’d like to speak now, thank you.

AKECHI: Squabbling isn't going to help us right now.

AKECHI: If we’re going to defeat that… that… scoundrel, we need to be in tip top shape.

AKECHI: In-sync.

He takes a glance at the battered and bruised Ren, before continuing.

AKECHI: I may have met you all recently.

AKECHI: Just a short while ago I was a stranger to you all.

AKECHI: But after getting to meet all of you. After you all have welcomed me like this…

AKECHI: There's no denying we all have a special connection.

AKECHI: You're all...my friends.

Akechi feels himself starting to choke up a bit, before he catches himself and stops it. Cry when the battle is won, dammit.

AKECHI: I believe that we can come together and-

Suddenly, a blast of dark energy blasts into the forest area behind Akechi’s makeshift platform.

ANN: Goro, look out!

Another blast of darkness crashes into the ground, causing Akechi to fall forward face first on to the ground

YUSUKE: Dear god.

AKECHI: He can't be!

AKECHI: His men alerted him that...fast?

Akechi gets back up, and pulls out his shiny and sturdy jet black bow. His friends do the same with their weapons.

AKECHI: Looks like fate’s caught up to us faster than we thought.

AKECHI: Do your best, everyone!

The blasts get closer and closer. The dark approaching figure is slowly making his way towards our heroes. The final battle is upon us- and yet-

It's time to go to back to the beginning.

Don't worry, we’ll see just how  _ that  _ little encounter pans out later. For now...let us go back to the Chosen’s true arrival in this world.

Chapter 1

As Akechi’s participation in the “Game” comes to a tragic close, another world calls for his help. The curtains are raised for a new adventure. It’s time for a genre switch. 

In a world more fantastical than even the Metaverse, the sun rises. The citizens of a nearby kingdom rub their eyes and get out of their beds as the sun peers through their windows. In the world of Phantasio, it’s another beautiful day for the kingdom of Impera. The kingdom is beloved across the land for being a welcoming and prosperous hub for aspiring travelers. Almost like a tutorial area. 

Beyond the outskirts of the kingdom, A young boy wearing a white robe walks along a field of grassland, trudging along a small cart behind him. His white boots create a cacophony of crushed grass and leaves as he hums and goes forward on his routine trip. However, something out of the ordinary catches his eye. Is that… a guy? He’s slumped down on the ground, unmoving. Oh no. The boy detaches himself from his cart, and waddles over to the body. 

JOSE: Hey! Mister!

JOSE: Are you...okay?

The boy looks over the young man from head to toe. His neck length brown hair is frizzled and messy, and his all black outfit of a v neck shirt, gloves, pants and boots aremin tatters. The only thing he has on him seems to be a bow and arrow of some kind, and a patchy outlaw’s hat. Regardless, he’s STILL not waking up. The boy tries some more forceful tactics. He starts poking the other boy’s cheek rhythmically.

JOSE: Mister! Mister! Mister!

JOSE: Wake up!

After a few seconds of this, the young man’s eyes instantly open, shocking the boy and causing him to fall backwards on his bottom. 

JOSE: Woah! So you aren't dead yet! 

JOSE: Thank goodness.

AKECHI: Not dead yet…

AKECHI: I...

AKECHI: What are you talking about?!

He quickly pulls himself together and gets to his feet. After patting off the dirt and grass from his clothing, he looks down to stare at the young boy in bewilderment. After staring for a few seconds...an aching pain in his forehead catches him off guard, causing him to clutch his head with his palm to steady himself. 

The last thing he remembers is…

_ (AKECHI): Here, I’ll give you one last chance. _

_ (AKECHI): Shoot Them. _

_ The doll’s hollow voice echoes in his true form’s ears. As Goro Akechi’s creaking brain processes all that has happened to him thus far - what led him to being held at gunpoint by a copy of himself, inside the engine room of his father’s sinking ship - he finally understands what must be done.  _

_ AKECHI: Haha...I was such a fool. _

_ In a motion unfortunately familiar to him, he swiftly grabs his gun, and aims it at the object of his affection. Ren Amamiya stares as the Fake Akechi’s expression switches to something that could be seen as satisfaction. _

_ (AKECHI): Yes...That’s the you our captain wishes to see. _

_ AKECHI: ...Don’t misunderstand. _

_ AKECHI: You're the one who’s going to disappear! _

_ In a flash, Akechi turns around and shoots his cognitive self in the chest, and the fake does the same to him. The cognition collapses to the ground in pain, and Akechi barely holds his ground. In an equally swift motion, Akechi aims for his target and hits his mark - a nearby emergency button. The door between him and the Phantom Thieves closes. The Thieves can only stand there stare at the partition in horror.  _

_ Using what remains of his strength, Akechi makes a final request of the Phantom Thieves. Take down Shido, and end his reign of terror once and for all. The group tearfully obliges. Yet even now, the leader is able to surprise him. _

_ REN: I’ll hold on to your glove.  _

_ REN: You better deliver your promise. _

_ AKECHI: . . .  _

_ Without a word more between them, both Ren and Akechi understand each other completely. Akechi can't help but smile. _

_ The sentimental moment is cut short by the wails of the cognition. It cries out in pain. _

_ (AKECHI): YOU BASTARD! _

_ AKECHI: So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself… _

_ AKECHI: I… _

_ With a final, pained breath of resolve, Akechi pointed the gun at his mirror image, and pulled the trigger. He hears 2 BANGs as the world slowly goes black… _

That engine room. Like 2 mirror images of each other, Akechi had shot the fake as the fake shot him. He thought he knew what was waiting for him then, yet right now he feels very alive. Confused, but alive. At least that's something.

Akechi looks down to see if there are any injuries that’d be causes of concern. He looks okay, just a bit worse for the wear.

Wait...what is he wearing?! Come to think of it, WHERE is he? He’s never seen this boy, these clothes, or this place in his life. Akechi takes a deep breath and looks over to gaze at the horizon. The skies are remarkably clear, the cliffs are particularly climbable, and the air is cleaner than anything Tokyo has to offer. The grass is so green it's almost unbelievable. 

The boy gets back up and tugs on Akechi’s leg.

JOSE: Something wrong, mister?

JOSE: You shouldn’t stare directly at the sun!

AKECHI: Don't worry, I’m not doing anything stupid like that.

AKECHI: I’m just trying to find out where I am exactly.

AKECHI: Care to fill me in?

AKECHI: ...Whoever you are.

JOSE: Oh! You're not from the kingdom? No wonder I’ve never seen you around before…

The boy thinks to himself for a moment, before nodding.

JOSE: Well, my name is Jose! I’m a blacksmith in training! I also loooove flowers! 

AKECHI: Uh-huh...and what else?

Akechi taps his foot on the ground rhythmically.

JOSE: Oh! Yeah! We’re near Impera right now! Impera is the kingdom I’m from. 

AKECHI: The...kingdom.

AKECHI: With a castle.

AKECHI: And other kingdom things.

Jose looks at Akechi like he grew an extra pair of eyes, as Akechi stands there in genuine confusion. Has he actually found himself in some kind of fantasy world? If the gods are out there, is this Akechi’s prize for all he’s done? A second chance in a world far away from all the pain he’s endured?

Not wanting to monologue longer than he already has, Akechi quickly changes his attitude and speaks to Jose in his practiced princely fashion. No point in continuing to be crass to a child. He may be a fish out of water, but that doesn't mean he has to act like it. 

AKECHI: Yes...yes...I remember it all quite well now. 

AKECHI: Pardon my earlier erm...rudeness. I am not much of a morning person.

AKECHI: My name is Goro, and I am something of a wandering traveler. 

AKECHI: I was on my way to Impera and along the way I suddenly had a bout of drowsiness. So I simply took a rest here! 

AKECHI: I apologize for worrying you, truly.

JOSE: Hehe, it’s okay!

JOSE: It’s my bad for disturbing your nap.

JOSE: I was just worried.

JOSE: If you’d like I could ask my papa to help you get a fresh set of clothes! A place to stay too!

JOSE: I know you have your weapon, but it’s still pretty dangerous out here at night.

JOSE: Especially by yourself.

For a moment, Akechi’s not sure how to react to this sudden bout of kindness. They just met each other, and he’s already willing to help him get back on his feet? Akechi stands there awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat and giving a response.

AKECHI: That would be delightful.

AKECHI: I was already on my way there to settle some of my own affairs, so I may as well.

AKECHI: Thank you Jose.

JOSE: No problem! Let’s get going, Mister Goro.

Jose waddles back over to his little cart, and gestures for Akechi to follow him. Akechi walks out of his grassy sleeping quarters and follows Jose down the dirt road. Jose cheerfully hums along as Akechi shifts his eyes to examine as much of this new world as possible. He tries to make small talk as he watches strange brightly colored birds fly across the extremely blue sky.

AKECHI: I assume your father is also a blacksmith? Or some kind of Innkeeper?

JOSE: He’s a blacksmith! My sisters are the ones who run the local inn.

JOSE: Once I grow up to be as big as him, I’m gonna take over for the family. 

JOSE: I’ll make super cool weapons for the royal guard to use!

AKECHI: You’ve got a lot to live up to, hm?

AKECHI: I’m sure you’ll live up to every expectation.

JOSE: Thanks! 

JOSE: Maybe I'll even make you something while you're here.

JOSE: You're a traveler, right? That means you’ve been to loads of different places!

JOSE: I’d love it if something I made got to go that far.

Akechi smiles and nods.

As the duo continues down their path, the general feeling of unease grows more and more prominent within Akechi. Like he should be at full health, and more prepared for something to ha-

JOSE: Mister! Look out!

AKECHI: Wha-

Suddenly, a bird with WAYYY longer of a beak than a flying bird should ever be allowed to have swoops down and almost takes one of Akechi’s eyes out of commission. Akechi narrowly manages to sidestep the attack due to Jose’s instruction.

Out of what seems like nowhere, 2 more birds of the same species appear next to its angry kin. The 3 birds then turn to stare at Jose and his kart. 

JOSE: No way! I got these flowers fair and square!

JOSE: Back off!

AKECHI: Don't provoke these things!

Akechi stares at the birds, who look like they're about to dive bomb and attack poor Jose. He has to do something. Almost on instinct…

AKECHI: Persona!

Akechi makes a signature pose of his, and attempts to summon Robin Hood to his side.

Nothing.

He does the same thing with more force, attempting to summon Loki.

Nothing.

Jose looks at Akechi for a split second before staring back at the birds. He closes his eyes and braces for impact.

Akechi doesn't know what it is, but he knows he has to protect Jose from this attack. No more time to spare. Without thinking, Akechi runs in front of Jose as the birds go in for an attack.

The lead bird and Akechi are beak to face. Time stops and the world flows quickly and effortlessly into a different state of being.

The walls of reality close in, and create an invisible arena for the upcoming battle. The 3 birds stand in a row, while Akechi stands not far away with his bow and arrow out. 

Akechi looks left then right in quick succession, before taking a deep breath and trying to create a game plan.

He has a few options here. Attack, Use an Item, Block, or RUN AWAY. Not that he’d ever run from an encounter like this.

>Attack

Feeling remarkably speedy, Akechi draws his bow and aims at one of the weaker birds. Despite not being the most experienced in this kind of weaponry, Akechi fires and nails the bird with the arrow. The bird quickly explodes into strange black powder. 

Akechi wipes his brow before realizing it's the birds turn to attack now. The other weak bird seems to do some kind of...mating call? Mating dance? Whatever it is, it causes the larger bird to perk up. The larger bird then swoops in for an attack, colliding with Akechi and causing him to push back.

AKECHI: Tch...flying vermin!

AKECHI: Once I’m done with your little friend, you’ll feel my arrows just as well!

Like some kind of woodland hero, Akechi goes for another >Attack with his bow and nails the other weak bird with a critical hit. The bird disappears into nothingness.

The final phase of this boss battle has come. Akechi vs the Leader. The Leader stares down at Akechi, squinting its eyes with contempt. It points at its eyes with its wings, and then points at Akechi. Then, it suddenly starts charging up a bunch of energy!

JOSE: W-woah! Mister, protect yourself!

JOSE: Big bird is NOT happy.

AKECHI: To hell with big bird!

AKECHI: I’ll destroy this thing in one shot.

Akechi steadies himself before aiming at his avian opponent. Just one shot...just one shot...

He makes his >Attack, firing at the bird and making his mark. The bird screeches, but it's clearly not down for the count yet.

The bird steadies itself, before charging at Akechi with all of its might! Akechi stands there like a deer caught in headlights, before getting struck by the bird and getting launched toward the ground. The bird caused a nasty gash in his chest. Akechi can feel himself losing energy…

JOSE: You can't lose here!

JOSE: I...I won’t let you!

Jose takes out a bottle full of bright, golden liquid. He chucks the bottle at Akechi, who consumes the item on impact.

Akechi’s wounds start to close themselves, and his energy returns. Along with a nice flowery aftertaste.

Resolving to try and process all of this when he’s NOT in the middle of a battle, Akechi >Attacks once again. With a critical hit, the Leader bird is defeated by Akechi’s final arrow. The bird explodes into a mix of black powder and bright, sparkling energy. The energy flows into Akechi’s body, filling him with a slight burst in power.

Akechi takes a few deep breaths, before turning to Jose and running near him.

AKECHI: I trust you're doing alright?

AKECHI: Especially now that those vermin are gone.

JOSE: Y-yeah! I’m alright!

JOSE: That was really scary, monsters have never attacked me this early before…

JOSE: Thanks, mister.

AKECHI: Of course. 

AKECHI: You pulled your weight as well.

AKECHI: I’m not sure what would've happened there if not for your assistance.

JOSE: Glad to help!

JOSE: Those monsters should leave us alone for good!

AKECHI: We can only hope.

AKECHI: If they do come back, however, we’ll be ready.

Jose’s bright smile tells Akechi he’s done his job. Crap, he’s already gotten attached to someone from this world. Now he has this kid to protect… what a predicament.

Jose gestures for Akechi to follow him, since the trip back home is still very much a thing that needs to be done. Akechi follows, silently reflecting on the conditions of the battle.

The two go farther and farther down the dirt road, until they reach the kingdom’s entrance. Akechi looks up to admire the various spires and towers that make up the kingdom’s castle. The two keep walking inward, when they're suddenly stopped by a patrolling guard. His blond hair and boisterous attitude makes itself known.

RYUJI: Hey kid! How was the trip this mornin’? 

RYUJI: Find anything cool?

JOSE: Hehe, you could say that.

JOSE: I found another one of those super sweet golden flowers!

JOSE: And a new friend, too! He says he’s a traveler.

RYUJI: A new friend, eh? Pleased to meet y-

The guard looks over at Akechi, and finally notices just how beat up this man is. Akechi’s angry/nervous twitch didn't help matters.

The guard opens his mouth to speak, but Akechi’s thoughts drown him out. 

What the hell is SAKAMOTO doing here too?! And as a guard no less! Did something happen to him beyond the engine room partition? Is he…

RYUJI: -thes get so beaten up? You alright there?

RYUJI: Stranger?

“Stranger”? He doesn't remember? Why the hell can Akechi remember but he can't? Akechi’s confusion and contempt with his current lack of knowledge starts to bubble up. With gritted teeth Akechi responds as best he can.

AKECHI: My friend and I got into a scuffle on the way here.

AKECHI: That’s all.

JOSE: Mhm! You know how vicious those birdies can be.

JOSE: I remember when you got your leg hurt pretty bad by a big one when you were on a mission!

RYUJI: Ah geez, yeah. If nothing else, those things are vicious.

RYUJI: Glad your clothes seem to be the only casualties of what happened, man.

RYUJI: I assume you've got him covered for now, Jose? You're the guy with a family owned inn.

JOSE: Leave it to me! 

RYUJI: Right on! 

The guard pats Jose on his egg-shaped head, and turns back to Akechi.

RYUJI: Now that we’ve got all that outta the way-

RYUJI: The name’s Ryuji! I’m a knight in training for the kingdom, so you’ll probably be seeing me around.

RYUJI: Nice to meetcha traveler.

AKECHI: ...Thank you. Uhm- you can call me Goro.

RYUJI: Right, Goro!

RYUJI: Was just about to ask! I’ll mark you down on our records. This is your first time makin’ it to Impera, yeah?

AKECHI: That’s correct. I thought it had been a long time coming.

RYUJI: Well, we’re happy to have ya here! Impera’s doin’ pretty well all things considered.

RYUJI: Make yourself at home!

AKECHI: Gladly. Perhaps I’ll even station myself here for quite some time.

AKECHI: Now then, where was that Inn you mentioned again Jose?

AKECHI: Being able to get some rest on actual bedding would do wonders for me right now.

JOSE: Oh, yeah! It’s right over there! If you forget, just press the V button to find your way!

Jose points to the direction of the pl- wait did he just say V button?

AKECHI: ...I’m sorry, can you repeat that?

JOSE: Huh? It’s over there! Just follow me.

Jose drags his cart towards the direction of the inn, while Akechi stands there. Akechi can feel the puzzle pieces clicking together in his brain. Fantasy world...Structured battles... Akechi being the only one who remembers...talks of buttons, too. As Akechi thinks to himself, he suddenly feels drawn to the inn’s location. Despite suddenly gaining an unusually acute sense of awareness of the layout of the kingdom itself, Akechi  _ knows  _ that he has to get to that inn first. As if every narratively important thing has put on pause until Akechi gets his butt moving over to that inn already.

Almost like…

This is a game.


	2. Setting the Stage

That night, Akechi lay on his bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling above him. His current objective: Go To Sleep. Too bad wanting to sleep is pretty hard when you're having multiple existential crises at once. As if to speak rationality into existence, Akechi repeats to himself what he knows so far. 

AKECHI: After what I assume to be my death…

AKECHI: I was reborn inside of one of those… role-playing games.

AKECHI: Where members of the Phantom Thieves seem to be characters, perhaps even the main characters at that.

AKECHI: And the game, using it’s strange powers of suggestion, seems to want me to do certain “tasks” and complete certain “objectives” before proceeding with its key events.

AKECHI: ...What a joke.

Akechi thinks about this harder. He tries to stretch his abilities to his limits, trying to concentrate on what other information the game has made available to him. He closes his eyes…

A string of information flashes through his mind’s eye: 

“Goro Akechi

Level: 2

HP:60/60

Class: Archer

Armor Class: F

Weapon: B Class Outlaw’s Bow

Magic Type: Dark”

Akechi snaps out of the trance and digests this information. Only Level 1, huh. That armor class isn't looking too hot either. Dark magic sounds like a welcome addition to his arsenal though- he continues to theory craft possible builds and sets he can use to make himself as efficient as possible in this game. 

After about 15 minutes of pacing and back and forth, Akechi remembers his current objective. Go to sleep. Go...to sleep.

Akechi walks over to his bed, and stands near it. He has a sudden awareness of the passage of time before he decides to buckle down and do what the game wants. For now. He closes his eyes and goes to bed.

\--

JOSE: Goooood morning mister!

JOSE: Hope you slept well.

A very rejuvenated Akechi has just woken up from the best sleep he’s had in a while. If nothing else, this game is good for sleeping. If you  _ want _ to sleep, you  _ go  _ to sleep. After changing into a fresh change of the exact same outfit he was wearing before, Akechi walks down the last step of the staircase and heads to the dining area of the inn, where Jose is already sitting. There's a plate of assorted breakfast foods waiting for Akechi. Akechi smells the now foreign smell of a home cooked meal, and eagerly sits down and starts eating. Doesn't touch the pancakes, though. 

AKECHI: I slept wonderfully, thank you.

AKECHI: Your family is running quite the wonderful establishment.

JOSE: Hehe, thank you!

JOSE: Our inn is super important to the kingdom’s town, so we love travelers!

JOSE: I hope you stay again tonight!

AKECHI: Naturally. 

AKECHI: My, er… business won't be finished here for quite some time.

AKECHI: Is there anything I can do to repay you all for your assistance?

Akechi smiles through the intervals of eating. He has his reasons for doing this. Not only would he be able to learn more about this strange world, he’s also taking back some of his own agency by going out of his way to help. Take that, game world. 

  
  


JOSE: Hmm… I know!

JOSE: You could help me bring some of the supplies I gathered to the castle!

JOSE: I had a pretty big haul earlier, so I could use the extra help.

JOSE: You could check out the castle while you're at it!

JOSE: How’s that sound, mister?

AKECHI: Sounds wonderful!

AKECHI: It’s a deal.

As Jose grins and finishes his food, Akechi hears a jingle playback in his head. Jose’s character information flashes in his head, the similar way his own did last night. Seems like Jose is gonna be an important ally, even if Jose is low leveled just like himself.

Akechi finishes his food and stands up. The innworker smiles and takes the empty plates away to the kitchen.

An hour of packing and preparing later, Jose’s cart is packed even more than usual. Walking next to him on the brick road is Akechi, carrying a few bags himself. The duo walks and walks, subtly guided by the game’s guiding arrow. Akechi’s mind buzzes with all of the possible things side quests, rewards, and activities that the kingdom has to offer as he walks further and further towards the kingdom’s castle…

Speaking of the castle…

A young woman is currently running through its halls, on her way to today’s dancing lessons. Her name is Haru Okumura, and as you may have guessed, she is the princess of this kingdom. The only child of King Kunikazu Okumura, Haru is expected to marry the Duke Sugimura and provide her father with a male successor. You can hear Haru’s sighs through the text. 

Juggling her princess training, conflicted romantic relationship with royal guard Makoto Nijiima, AND threat on the castle’s treasury is a lot to handle. Makoto spent a little  _ too _ long trying to reassure her that everything was alright. Practice was about to start! Haru ran into the practice room, and met up with her instructor. 

KASUMI: Oh hello, Your Highness!

KASUMI: Glad to see you made it on time!

KASUMI: …Are you alright?

Haru caught her breath, and composed herself as quickly as she could.

HARU: I’m fine! Thank you!

HARU: I was just a little preoccupied earlier. Father and the guards are more than a little concerned with the note we received…

HARU: Makoto was just making sure that I was okay.

HARU: We got so caught up in our conversation that I nearly forgot the time...ehehe…

HARU: Glad I managed to arrive on time regardless.

Haru knew Kasumi was trustworthy. Kasumi was around the same age as her, and Haru knew Kasumi wouldn't tell Okumura about Haru and Makoto’s relationship.

KASUMI: If you aren't up for practice today, that's totally fine!

KASUMI: We can just do some basic exercises for today.

KASUMI: The king will be none the wiser!

HARU: You're too kind…

HARU: I’ll see how I’m feeling after we do some warm ups. 

HARU: I’ll go change.

Kasumi nods. Haru goes into the side room to change into her dance outfit, and comes out wearing it soon after.

HARU: Shall we?

KASUMI: Let’s get to it!

KASUMI: First, we’ll be…

As the princess and her instructor dance together at one of the top floors of the castle, a rogue and his feline companion are making their way through the bottom of the castle. They sneak past room after room, looking to go downward towards the treasure room. The duo takes a pit stop in one of the more desolate hallways.

REN: Y’know, I thought stealing from THE castle Impera would be a little bit more of a challenge.

REN: These guards don't expect a thing.

REN: Like taking candy from a baby.

REN: Not that I’d ever do anything like that, but still.

MORGANA: We’ll be good as gold once we get our hands in the treasury!

MORGANA: That little village you took a liking to will be well-fed, all thanks to us!

REN: Don’t forget, we’ll be sticking it to the King too.

REN: Wish I could see his face when he sees our calling card.

REN: Ah well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

Ren twirls his dagger as he walks. He was so proud of his zinger at the King’s expense...that he launched his dagger upward at the ceiling. It crashes into the overhead chandelier, making an unpleasant sound to anyone nearby. Morgana’s tail stands up as the two of them sense nearby moving footsteps.

MORGANA: Oh brother. Come on! Let’s go!

REN: Er- Right!

Morgana casts what seems like a spell of stealth, and the two make their way forward towards their destination.

Eventually, the two thieves reach the prized treasure room.


	3. A Fateful Reunion

BARTENDER: Thank you, brave traveler! Thank you!  
BARTENDER: My bar’s the liveliest it's been in a fortnight, ten times over!  
AKECHI: No trouble at all, good sir.  
JOSE: I’m so proud of you!  
JOSE: Your drinks are delicious, and now this’ll be the hotspot it deserves!  
JOSE: Take care!

As the bartender and his dancers wave goodbye, Jose and Akechi walk out of the local tavern, with Jose sipping a sweet drink.

On the other end of things, Akechi and Jose had just finished their share of hard work for the day. Akechi’s methodical mind couldn't resist doing side quests along the way to the castle. The sheer amount of gratitude he’s received today alone certainly helps with motivation, too. After finding a lost cat, helping some children among the town play ball, and managing to save a local brewery from going out of business, our dear protagonist is EXHAUSTED. At least he got some EXP and gold for his troubles. As the perky and unyielding Jose lets his haul of materials be inspected by guard captain Makoto Nijiima, Akechi distracts himself by looking at the interior of the castle. The interior design had antiquated elements, yet at the same time an undeniable modern appeal. So beautiful, yet so plastic; fake.

Makoto scribbles and scribbles using her quill and paper.

MAKOTO: I see...I see…  
MAKOTO: I’ve just taken another count of your inventory, and everything is in tip top shape!  
MAKOTO: I’m impressed.  
JOSE: Papa told me that quality work pays off!  
JOSE: Ehehe.

Makoto smiles, and gingerly ruffles the boy’s hair. Akechi hides his jealousy of her ability to easily show her affection.

AKECHI: That should be all then, friend?  
AKECHI: Wouldn't want to interrupt her very important business.

For whatever reason, this stranger’s tone seems to rub Makoto the wrong way. 

MAKOTO: It's no trouble at all.  
MAKOTO: Pardon me, but I don't believe I’ve seen you around town before.  
MAKOTO: As guard captain, I think it's important to familiarize myself with everyone under my protection.  
JOSE: Oh, he-  
AKECHI: I was under the impression that your subordinates had informed you of my arrival.  
AKECHI: Ryuji, was it?  
MAKOTO: Sakamoto...  
MAKOTO: What did he do this ti-

Suddenly, a nameless guard makes his way into the room, panting and sweating through his armor.

GUARD: Cap...tain…  
MAKOTO: What on earth?!  
MAKOTO: What's wrong?  
GUARD: The v...vault…  
MAKOTO: What about it!?  
GUARD: It's...been ransacked!  
JOSE: Wh-wha?

Oh. That's...not good. Akechi seems to understand that, anyway.

MAKOTO: We have to tell the princess at once! His highness, as well.  
MAKOTO: Lock all the entrances! Don't allow anyone in or out!  
MAKOTO: MOVE!

Makoto runs off, up a nearby flight of stairs. She drops her inventory sheet as she does.

JOSE: Mister- I- I’m scared…  
AKECHI: Don’t be! Don't be.  
AKECHI: I’m sure they have everything under control.  
JOSE: No! It's not that.  
JOSE: There's just something super DUPER important inside that vault.  
JOSE: If it's gone, we’re in trouble!  
AKECHI: Oh! Um- refresh my memory. What is this item?

The two feel mild tremors from outside the castle, as more and more guards enter the room and out of the room, running all around the castle.

JOSE: It’s this really powerful artifact!  
JOSE: It's called the Scepter of Spirits!  
JOSE: It was created a long long time ago! The first king of this kingdom was able to communicate with fairies and other spirits!  
JOSE: With the help of his fairy friends, he created the Scepter to protect his home from outside invaders.

Akechi suddenly has vivid visions of childlike drawings. They all seem to depict the story Jose is telling him.

JOSE: The Scepter has a LOT of magical power inside it.  
JOSE: It protects the kingdom from any monsters or invaders from coming inside in large groups!  
JOSE: There's a reason not a lot of people in the kingdom actually know it exists at all!  
JOSE: Or how much power it really has.  
JOSE: If the Scepter was stolen, then...then…  
AKECHI: Then what?  
JOSE: The evil king could attack us at any second!

Oooof course. Just as every game needs a hero, every game needs some big bad villain to be defeated before the credits roll. Has this been Akechi’s reason for coming here all along? 

JOSE: Come on, mister!  
JOSE: We should do our best too!  
JOSE: Let’s look around the castle to see if we can stop the thief from escaping.  
AKECHI: I don't see the harm in that.  
AKECHI: Now then, where to look f-

Jose then grabs Akechi’s arm, and starts dragging him down a flight of stairs.

Wait, he's not stopping there. The two go down, and down...deeper into depths of the castle. They keep going until they can no longer use the stairway that they had been using all this time. They enter the closest hallway, walking down it and looking around.

AKECHI: Where exactly are we going?  
AKECHI: There can't be anyone else down here!  
AKECHI: Unless…  
JOSE: Huh? Didja think of something?  
JOSE: I just thought starting from the bottom would be the best idea!  
JOSE: That way we can comb through everything as we make our way back up!  
JOSE: Better safe than sorry, right?  
JOSE: Though I guess you’re right, I don't think there’s anyone on this floor…  
AKECHI: Wait…

He….senses something. 2 somethings, actually. One of them has an unmistakable magical aura to them. And… they're getting closer.

AKECHI: Or is there.  
JOSE:...What?

\--

The smug looking rogue, satisfied with his sweep of the treasure room, rushes along the inside of the castle along with his loyal assistant. Both are carrying as much as gold as they can carry without it weighing them down too much. That strange rod he was told to get by his contractor seems to be an afterthought, simply snug inside of his belt pocket.

REN: What’d I tell ya, Mona?  
REN: Piece of cake.  
MORGANA: That almost got BURNT!  
MORGANA: We nearly got caught cuz of one of your classic jokes.  
MORGANA: Let’s not do that again, okay?  
MORGANA: I can sense the guards have already read our calling card.  
REN: So what?  
REN: They’ll never find us at this rate.  
REN: We’re in the part of the castle no one would ever think to check first.  
REN: It has no exits after all.  
REN: Of course, I say “no exits” with the largest air quotes you've ever imagine.  
REN: We have our ways!  
MORGANA: Mwehehe...ya got that right!

The thieves go further and further towards their “exit point”. They keep going...and going… when suddenly… a roadblock.

A handsome, slender man and a small grey haired boy had beat the two to the punch. The thieves attempt to hide as best as they can but Ren can tell they’ve been sensed.

REN: (Psst, Mona.)  
REN: (We’ve got company. It’s another pair too, even.)  
MORGANA: (Ya think they're down here to catch us?)  
REN: (From the look he’s giving to this direction, I'd say we’re definitely the prey in this situation.)  
MORGANA: (So what do we DO?)  
REN: (Don’t worry, don't worry. I know how to push his buttons.)  
JOSE: (Mister, do ya hear that too-)  
AKECHI: (I do, yes. Seems like my… “intuition”, was right.)

Akechi quickly and efficiently clears his throat.

AKECHI: The jig is up, thieves.  
AKECHI: Show yourselves!  
REN: And what if we refuse?

The thieves still dont formally reveal themselves, yet the voice echoes through the hall regardless. That voice sends tingles down Akechi’s spine. But he doesn't show weakness.

AKECHI: I’d say you're not in much of a position to do that, mister thief.  
REN: Confident, huh?  
REN: You’d just let me be captured by the guards? How cruel.

Whether Akechi wanted to admit it or not, he was happy to hear this coy tone of voice. He made his decision back at the ship like he’d never be able to hear it again. 

He’s really made it to this world as well. Cosmic irony has too much influence for him to be anything other than a thief, too.

What’s next. He has a black glove as his good luck charm?

AKECHI: People's lives are at stake because of your little...acts of mischief.  
AKECHI: You know what you’ve just taken. Give it back at once.  
AKECHI: You must be better than this.  
REN: That's funny, coming from a vigilante.  
REN: I know you didn't come to this kingdom just to become one of the boneheads in the royal guard.  
REN: Why don’t you stand down, and wait for the guards to come here and handle me.  
REN: I’ll even sit here and wait for them.  
MORGANA: (WHAT?)  
REN: (Lemme have my fun first, Mona.)  
REN: (I’ve been waiting for this.)

The thief, then materializes into a view, with a black humanoid cat near him. The thief stretches out one of his red gloves, before continuing to stretch his body like a runner.

At this moment, it's not Ren’s snark that gets to him. Not even the fact that Ren is obviously doing something very, very wrong. Just the simple fact that he dares to underestimate Akechi.

They're rivals for a reason.

JOSE: What do we do?  
AKECHI: I’ll handle this, Jose.  
AKECHI: Just be here if I need you!  
JOSE: Right!

Akechi then quickly grabs his bow, and aims it straight at Ren. He eyes the Scepter in Ren’s belt pocket.

REN: Woah woah woah! So it's like that, huh?  
REN: I thought you’d have a little more reservation, Goro.  
AKECHI: How do you…  
AKECHI: Are you really from here?

Akechi shakes his head.

AKECHI: (No, it can't be. I simply refuse to entertain the idea.)  
REN: Huh. You really don't remem-

Not letting Ren finish, Akechi fires a warning shot. Ren narrowly avoids having his knee collide with the arrow.

REN: So trigger happy…  
REN: If that’s really what you want, I’ll dance a little with you on my way outta here.  
REN: Mona, if any guards show up, gimme a heads up.

Morgana simply sighs, and plops down on the floor.

REN: Thanks buddy.  
REN: Now...let’s get moving!

Just like his encounter with the birds, reality quickly rearranges itself for the battle. Like the world revolves around Akechi, Ren, and the outcome of this battle.

The same thought process from before is here too. Only now, Akechi feels like he can rely on Jose for an “Assist” if need be.

Well, this is a no brainer. A good offense is the best defense as they say. Akechi readies his bow and goes for an >Attack.

He fires the arrow, and it collides with Ren’s chest, before disappearing into dust.

Akechi doesn't question it, neither does Ren. No one does, really. Just another drop of strangeness into the sea of weirdness.

REN: Ouch! You pack more of a punch than I thought…

Ren quickly pulls out a dagger, and slashes Akechi’s chest in a blazingly fast motion.

Akechi’s about to retaliate, before Ren takes another action. He smirks, and before creating small bursts of dark energy that blasts into Akechi like missles.

AKECHI: Tch…  
AKECHI: Flashy as always.  
REN: Hmph.  
REN: And you, just as brash.

Akechi scowls, and attempts to improvise a new maneuver in combat. He reminds himself of his resolve to win this battle, and...he suddenly feels a lot stronger! 

Ren notices Akechi’s self buff, but he proceeds to keep attacking regardless. “A good offense is the best defense”...

He blasts Akechi again with more dark missiles, which Akechi withstands. Akechi’s visibly injured now, but it's not gonna stop him.

Akechi goes for an >Attack, “revving up” his arrow for longer than usual, and firing straight at Ren. The attack makes Ren recoil, and even fail down to one knee. Doesn't look like he’d be able to handle another one of those.

AKECHI: No matter how much I’d like to at this point…  
AKECHI: I won't have to strike you down if you surrender now.  
REN: You say that like you’re expecting anything else but a coy rejection.  
REN: I’m not quite done yet.  
REN: Besides…

Ren suddenly grabs the Scepter of Spirits, and aims it directly at Akechi.

REN: I have a trick up my sleeves.

Akechi wavers a bit as he stares directly at the Scepter

REN: Now TWO separate parties are desperate to have this rod in their clutches.  
REN: Maybe it’s more than just a little antique.  
AKECHI: Do you seriously not know, or is this another act?  
REN: Hmm, a little bit of both, truthfully.  
REN: But one thing I know for a fact…  
REN: Is that for this to be so desired it must be worth SOMETHING in a fight.  
REN: Let’s test that.

To Akechi’s shock, Ren goes and positions the Scepter at Akechi’s chest like it's a firearm. A strange mix of guilt, disappointment, and pride wash over Akechi. He knows Ren. For all of Ren’s...everything, he wouldn't sink this low. He has his own pride.

Ren channels his magical energy into the Scepter, and to Jose’s surprise, it starts glowing.

JOSE: I’ve never seen anyone able to wield the Scepter like THAT.  
JOSE: Not a lot of people have even tried!  
JOSE: Mister!  
REN: Woah…

Akechi stares at the Scepter in shock, before a bright beam of energy shoots out of the Scepter’s tip and blasts into Akechi’s chest, causing him to fall over backwards onto the ground. He’s unable to get up.

REN: And to think, I thought he was just crazy for offering me THAT much to grab some random trinket.  
REN: Ah well.  
JOSE: MISTER!

Jose tries to run towards Ren to stop him, but Akechi weakly grabs Jose’s ankle.

AKECHI: Stop…  
AKECHI: This isn't worth getting hurt yourself.  
AKECHI: GO! NOW!  
JOSE: B-but…

Ren casually watches this exchange before finally turning his attention to his own companion.

MORGANA: Okay okay you’ve hurt the guy, good job.  
MORGANA: But the guards are coming! Right now!  
MORGANA: Let’s GO!  
REN: Sheesh, alright alright.

He steps forward towards Akechi.

REN: Long time no see. I had some fun today.  
REN: Hope you did too.  
REN: Cya, Goro. 

He winks, and dashes away along with the cat-mage. The Scepter has been lost, for now.

Akechi hears a swarm of guards approaching him, as his vision slowly darkens. The last thing he sees is Jose’s sad and worried expression as he stands over him.


	4. Deceit

OKUMURA: Darling, you are preparing yourself, correct?  
OKUMURA: Our subjects would hate to see you looking so...unkempt.

Haru pardons herself for daring to look like she was affected by the situation around her. She grabs a mirror and looks at her slightly unruly hair.

HARU: I’m sorry, father.  
HARU: This situation is quite stressful, as you should know.  
HARU: I’m impressed you're able to be so composed.

He scoffs, giving an off puttingly satisfied smile.

OKUMURA: As the ruler of this great kingdom, I need to be adaptable to any situation.  
OKUMURA: Naturally, this includes times of unprecedented crisis.  
OKUMURA: If another, larger kingdom were going to, let’s say…  
OKUMURA: Walk up to our front gates and demand we submit to them?  
OKUMURA: For the sake of our kingdom, I would have no choice but to comply.  
OKUMURA: A daughter of mine must know to pick her battles wisely.  
OKUMURA: Understood?  
HARU: B-but father!  
HARU: I recall you saying that we must never y-  
OKUMURA: Silence.  
OKUMURA: I don't recall asking for your thoughts on the matter.  
OKUMURA: However, I do recall TELLING you to get your act together so you can reassure our people.  
OKUMURA: Now go. I don't have time for this right now.

Okumura simply shakes his head, and then walks off towards his own meeting room. Haru stands there in disappointed silence, not sure how to process what just happened.

\--

HARU: I...can do this.

Haru looked over at herself in the mirror, making sure she was in tip-top condition. This situation was urgent. She had to address her kingdom. She had to tell them of the impending danger. Yes, the scepter was gone. Yes, everyone by all stretches of the imagination SHOULD be panicking. But father gave her very specific orders. Tell the kingdom it's going to be okay. Even if any enemies could waltz in at any moment just suck it up. For the good of everyone. Sigh.

The one person who could attempt to comfort her in this moment had thankfully just walked into the room.

MAKOTO: Are you alright, Haru?  
MAKOTO: Erm...the people have been gathered into the square.  
MAKOTO: They're waiting for you to speak.  
HARU: Mako...I…  
HARU: I’m not sure I can lie to everyone like this.  
HARU: I want everything to be okay. I really do.  
HARU: But...will it be?  
HARU: I don't know.  
MAKOTO: It WILL be.  
MAKOTO: You wanna know why?  
MAKOTO: Because we’ll make sure of it.  
HARU: W-what do you mean?  
HARU: Are you going after the thief?  
MAKOTO: Not just me, but some other guards as well.  
MAKOTO: And you, too.  
HARU: Me?!  
HARU: It is true that I’ve often thought about what it's like to be on the field if battle…  
HARU: But what can I offer this search party?  
MAKOTO: You’re a PRINCESS, Haru!  
MAKOTO: You’ll undoubtedly help us with any negotiations we need to make along the way.  
MAKOTO: And…  
MAKOTO: . . .  
MAKOTO: We can't have you cooped up here in case things temporarily turn for the worse.  
MAKOTO: I need to make sure you're okay through all of this so I can be in top form!  
MAKOTO: Your father can certainly handle things here.  
MAKOTO: Doubt he’ll offer much resistance…  
HARU: What's that supposed to mean?  
HARU: Did he tell you his plans?  
MAKOTO: It means-  
MAKOTO: It means he won't start any senseless conflict.  
MAKOTO: Let’s go with that. Yeah.  
MAKOTO: Now quickly, deliver the address!  
MAKOTO: You got this.  
HARU: Right!

Makoto gives Haru a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to alert the guards of the mission. Haru gingerly places a hand to her forehead before shaking her head and rushing out of the room, towards her speaking platform.

HARU: Attention, everyone…!

As Haru clears her throat and resolves herself before delivering her address, a traveling dancer exits her local place of work to listen to the address. The tavern door shuts behind her.

ANN: The princess…  
ANN: She’s never been this forward when speaking to us “common folk”.  
ANN: What could be so important for her to put herself out there like this?

HARU: It’s come to the attention of both of myself and my father that…

Ann attempts to pay attention to the princess’ address, but shuffling in the crowd near her catches her attention. A dark figure with a glint on his belt then appears from the sea of people, and whooshes right past her.

She’ll remember that.

\--

For all intents and purposes, Ren should be very happy right now. Mission accomplished. Artifact acquired. Not that he really cares for whatever magical weapon he managed to steal. He's gone long enough without it, so why does he need it now?

No, what really matters is getting this scepter to his contractor. Without the money, the nearby peasant town has no chance of making it through the rest of the season. Yet Ren still feels like something's...off. He attempts to turn to his sidekick for guidance as the two quickly move through the forests on the kingdom's outskirts, getting farther and farther away.

REN: …Well that went well, eh Mona?  
MORGANA: I wouldn't say it was a gold star worthy performance or anything…  
MORGANA: But we got what we went there for… so…

Morgana shrugs.

REN: ...Yeah.  
REN: What does it matter if we “went too far”, or whatever other nonsense one would say.  
REN: I mean come on! It's the KING we're talking about.  
REN: Who cares if you steal something from that guy.  
REN: Serves him right for letting the people from this town live in squalor.  
REN: If anyone defends that… then…  
REN: Maybe they got what was coming to them.  
MORGANA: …..  
MORGANA: Ren, do you need to talk about something?  
REN: No, Mona.  
REN: Let’s just keep going.  
MORGANA: Whatever you say.

The two keep going along on their path, before reaching the small peasant town. Ren was told to meet his contractor...there. In that alleyway.

REN: Sit tight, Mona. I need to go and officially finish the job.  
MORGANA: Sure thing.

Ren stretches his neck, and then struts into the alleyway, Scepter in hand. There, he finds the hooded figure he knows to be his contractor. The figure stands there, silently and eerily.

???: Ah, there you are.  
???: I trust you’ve gotten your end of the bargain taken care of?

Even this man’s voice was ominous and mysterious. A spell had clearly been cast to make his current voice indistinguishable from his true voice.

REN: Yep, got that rod right here.  
REN: I’ll tell ya, you got some good taste in magical artifacts.  
REN: I’ve never seen or touched this thing in my life, yet it was able to do quite a number in a fight.  
REN: Good luck with it.  
???: Hehe… thank you.  
???: Though I am simply a collector, so you won't have to worry about showing me it works.  
???: Just give it to me.  
???: I have the money on hand, so this should be quick.  
REN: Yeah, yeah, of course.  
REN: Hope this is to your liking.

The hooded figure proceeds to pull out a bag full of treasures and gems. Ren resists the urge to lick his lips as he grabs the bag and hands the figure the Scepter of Spirits.

???: Wonderful.  
???: Pleasure doing business with you, may friend.  
??? May this town regain its strength.  
???: Goodbye.

The hooded figure then disappears entirely. Leaving Ren standing there. Satisfied, yet… disquieted.

Once the man had gone far enough away from the town, he thought the coast was clear to take off that stuffy hood. This voice modifying magic was making his throat itch something fierce, too.

???: Finally...

The spell starts to slowly wear off...until his voice is right back to normal.

OKUMURA: Pieces have fallen into place.  
OKUMURA: Lord Shido, it is finally your time.  
OKUMURA: OUR time.

He proceeds to laugh maniacally to himself


	5. Awakening

An unidentifiable amount of time has passed since the battle. Akechi opens his eyes to assess the situation. He’s glad that he's somewhat conscious again, but his aching body reminds him he has a long way to go.

He shifts his eyes left to right. It seems like he’s in some library like...hut? That sounds about right. 

He tries to bring his neck up to see more of the room, but he’s almost instantly pushed back down by some magical force.

FUTABA: Woah woah WOAH there, settle down.  
FUTABA: You're awake now, but you’ve gotta stay laying down.

A distracted Jose suddenly perks up from the bedside chair.

JOSE: He’s awake!  
JOSE: You really are good at this, miss!  
FUTABA: Well, naturally.  
FUTABA: You guys are REAL lucky I was around to help out.  
FUTABA: To think I was considering going on a vacation for once in my life…

Futaba continues to provide a steady stream of healing magic to Akechi. 

FUTABA: These aren't your everyday injuries.  
FUTABA: Someone less versed in healing magic probably wouldn't even be able to help you out in the slightest.  
JOSE: Got him that bad, huh?  
FUTABA: I mean, YEAH!  
FUTABA: It’s the Scepter of Spirits for goodness sake.  
FUTABA: The crazy part is, the guy who did this was probably trying to hold back.  
FUTABA: Or they're just not that good at channeling their own magic.  
FUTABA: If what you said happened is the full story, then that Scepter is more than just an artifact of protection.  
FUTABA: It’s a weapon of mass destruction!  
FUTABA: Under the right hands.  
FUTABA: Or wrong hands, you could say.  
FUTABA: Buuut yeah.  
FUTABA: All things considered, you’re a really lucky guy.

Akechi has to sit here and endure this conversation for however long it's going to continue. If not for him needing to save his strength, and the fact that Futaba Sakura of all people is saving his life, he’d have some very choice words. Definitely.

JOSE: Do you know when he’s gonna be better again?  
FUTABA: That's hard to say. Nothing like this has ever happened on my watch, I can say that much.  
FUTABA: I’ll continue to heal him as best I can.  
FUTABA: Besides that, all we can do is hope for the best.  
JOSE: Yeah… I guess you're right.

Jose sinks back into his chair, sadly sipping a cup of juice. Futaba shakes her head and goes back to her own personal studies for a good while.

Later that day, a group of guards burst into Futaba’s study. Futaba sighs and slams the book she was reading shut. Jose looks over to the door.

FUTABA: Can I help you guys?  
FUTABA: Got a patient here.  
GUARD 1: You’re librarian Futaba Sakura, correct?  
FUTABA: The one and only.  
FUTABA: (Must be a buncha newbies if they don't recognize me…)  
GUARD 1: Wonderful.  
GUARD 1: On strict orders from the king, we’ve been told to take your “patient” under arrest.  
FUTABA: ...You’ve gotta be kidding.  
FUTABA: He’s bedridden! You’d have to drag him out of that bed on your own.  
GUARD 1: Doesn't mean he’s not an accomplice in the theft of the Scepter.  
FUTABA: Excuse me?

Even with Jose’s deep respect for the knights, he can't stay silent when they're trying to slander his friend.

JOSE: That's not true!  
JOSE: I was with him the whole time!  
JOSE: He was trying to save everyone from this whole situation!  
JOSE: The thief just...played dirty.  
JOSE: He would’ve won! I know it!  
JOSE: He’s a hero!

Akechi is still laying down. He’s trying not to say anything. He's trying not to cry out in frustration. 

GUARD 2: Why not alert the guards at the very least, before playing “hero”.  
GUARD 2: You’re telling me this “traveler” was so confident in his own abilities that he thought he didn't need our help, eh?  
GUARD 2: Likely story.  
GUARD 2: He’d even go far as to drag a kid into danger just to cover for himself…  
GUARD 2: That doesn't sound like a hero to me-  
AKECHI: SHUT!  
AKECHI: UP!

Futaba doesn't try to stop Akechi as he pulls himself up, sitting on the bed.

AKECHI: None of you have any room to talk.  
AKECHI: All of you let that thief steal what, the most powerful artifact in this entire kingdom?  
AKECHI: While you all were scrambling around the castle aimlessly, my friend and I caught the thief himself.  
AKECHI: I had him on the ropes. I would have stopped him right then and there.  
AKECHI: But that Scepter… he was able to wield it with unusual prowess.  
AKECHI: What I thought was a simple protective charm turned into a weapon that almost did me in.  
AKECHI: So in case you missed the memo…  
AKECHI: That's the truth of the matter.  
AKECHI: Call me a failure all you want-  
AKECHI: But I am no thief.  
AKECHI: Now if you’ll excuse me…

Akechi plops back down to the bed, laying down.

AKECHI: I’d like to continue to rest.

The guards are speechless. Jose is speechless. Futaba is speechless but she also gives the group of guards an icy glare.

FUTABA: You heard him.  
FUTABA: If ya got any more problems, send Captain Makoto over here. Then we’ll talk.  
FUTABA: We're busy.

The guards look at each other, glance towards Jose and Futaba, then nod and file out.

In the wake of that encounter, the room becomes so silent you could hear the mood sink to the floor.


	6. A Team Formed

RYUJI: Man...this is such a mess.  
RYUJI: Ay, captain, what's the game plan?

Makoto paces back and forth around the meeting room. Haru, in a more casual change of clothes, sits down at the meeting table.

MAKOTO: Well, there's only really one thing we can do, right?  
MAKOTO: Actually it's more like we’re in multiple situations where “there's only one thing to do”, but-  
MAKOTO: Still.  
RYUJI: Er...riiight.  
RYUJI: So then what's the first thing on our rigid to do list?  
MAKOTO: Right! Well…  
MAKOTO: First thing's first, we need to set up our traveling party.  
MAKOTO: With tensions raised this high among the kingdom and its people, it’s hard to tell who can be trusted and who can't.  
MAKOTO: This is a top secret task force.  
RYUJI: And I’m on it? Well gee I- thanks man!  
RYUJI: I was wonderin where the heck everybody else was-  
RYUJI: In any case, I won't letcha down!  
MAKOTO: I knew you wouldn't.  
MAKOTO: If nothing else, you're trustworthy. Keeps some stress off my back.  
MAKOTO: Haru will be coming along too, of course.  
MAKOTO: For multiple reasons, really-  
RYUJI: THE PRINCESS IS COMIN WITH US?  
MAKOTO: Quiet-  
RYUJI: That’s...I don't even know what to say! I’m gonna have to work extra hard to make sure you stay outta danger.  
HARU: It's no trouble at all, Sakamoto.  
HARU: I may not be the most experienced, but I should be able to hold my own.  
RYUJI: If you say so, Your Highness!

Haru takes out a medium sized battle axe from her bag and gently caresses it.

MAKOTO: I wouldn't let Haru come along with us if it really was too dangerous out there.  
MAKOTO: Though, it's a pretty steep hill to climb if you want to be more dangerous than here.  
RYUJI: Wha? Whaddaya mean?

Haru lets out a solemn sigh.

HARU: Father has just been acting very strange lately.  
HARU: Mako and I talked about it...and we agreed that it's better for me to be away from him for now.  
HARU: So he doesn't try and rope me in to anything.  
HARU: I still feel a little terrible about being dishonest to my subjects…  
MAKOTO: It's fine Haru, no one blames you for that.  
MAKOTO: It's better than mass hysteria.  
RYUJI: Right...right…  
RYUJI: But won’t His Highness notice that she's gone?  
MAKOTO: Worst case scenario, Haru’s prepared a letter saying that she's decided to take a vacation to “destress”.  
MAKOTO: If we’re lucky, he won't even notice. Or make an issue out of it.  
RYUJI: He’s her father, man! Shouldn't he care?

Haru grimaces. Her grimace is giving a loud clear message: “He doesn't.”

RYUJI: Nevermind nevermind, I get it.  
RYUJI: So, er-  
RYUJI: So who else is comin along for this little adventure of ours?  
RYUJI: We already got the 3 of us.  
MAKOTO: Besides the elephant in the room, I believe that bringing along the librarian Futaba Sakura will be a smart course of action.  
MAKOTO: I’ve already discretely informed her partner, Yoshizawa, of this.  
MAKOTO: Her magical abilities are unparalleled within this kingdom.  
MAKOTO: We need her on our side before she gets used as a weapon. Or she gets in trouble for whatever reason.  
RYUJI: What about the other person?  
RYUJI: The elephant?  
MAKOTO: ...Right.  
MAKOTO: According to my intel, that traveler, Goro Akechi, battled the thief face to face in a heated encounter.  
MAKOTO: With our little friend Jose being a witness to that effect.  
MAKOTO: Akechi and Jose should have no qualms coming with us. They would be able to recognize the thief and the thief’s demeanor.  
RYUJI: Ain’t Jose just a little kid?  
RYUJI: I never thought you’d allow him for a mission of this caliber.

Makoto snickers.

MAKOTO: Come on, he’s more than just a kid.  
MAKOTO: He has courage.  
MAKOTO: Besides, I’m sure Akechi wouldn't let anyone harm the hair on his head.  
RYUJI: Can't argue with that.  
RYUJI: Well let’s get movin!  
HARU: Yes! Let us be off!  
HARU: I decree that this mission…  
HARU: Has begun!  
HARU: Hehehe.

\--

REN: This should be enough to help you guys out for a while, right?  
YUSUKE: Yes! I...this is wonderful.  
YUSUKE: With this we’ll finally be able to pay those traveling merchants what they deserve!  
YUSUKE: The gleaming gold! The sparkling jewels!  
YUSUKE: So beautiful…  
MORGANA: Don’t get too excited, now-  
MORGANA: Are you drooling?  
YUSUKE: What? No!  
YUSUKE: I would never!

He swiftly wipes his mouth with a handkerchief.

YUSUKE: At any rate, I really do appreciate your generosity, Ren.  
YUSUKE: You as well, Mona.  
YUSUKE: If there's anything any of us can do to repay you, we are more than willing to oblige.  
REN: You know I’m not the kind of guy who only gives to get something in return.  
REN: I love this place, ya know?  
REN: It’s our old stomping grounds.  
REN: I’d hate to see it be wiped out because of the negligence of a certain kingdom.  
REN: And the certain people working for said kingdom.  
YUSUKE: Our state of affairs is very sad indeed. I must admit that.  
YUSUKE: Though it helps that there are still good people out there.  
YUSUKE: Like yourself.

Yusuke chuckles to himself, smiling brightly.

YUSUKE: I know you must be terribly busy with your work, but please allow me to be selfish for a moment.  
YUSUKE: I’d be delighted if you and Mona stayed here for the celebratory feast.  
YUSUKE: After the feast, perhaps I could create an art piece as a thank you gift.  
YUSUKE: Your kindness has been particularly inspiring lately.  
REN: We’d love to, Yusuke.  
REN: Isn't that right Mona?  
MORGANA: You bet!  
YUSUKE: Thank you, my friends.

\--

The princess and her loyal guards storm into Futaba’s library. Unfortunately for those already there, this entrance was far too similar to the one before.

Futaba jumps out of her seat, magical sparks flowing out of her palms.

FUTABA: What on earth is it now?!

She glares towards the door.

FUTABA: …..  
FUTABA: Oh.  
FUTABA: There you are Captain.  
FUTABA: Sakamoto and Her Majesty too.

Futaba glares at the 3 of them. Makoto has a serious expression on her face, while Haru and Ryuji simply smile and wave.

FUTABA: Lemme guess, this is about that debacle from earlier-  
MAKOTO: ...What happened earlier?  
FUTABA: Nothing, it's nothing.  
FUTABA: Don’t even worry about it!  
FUTABA: Heh.  
FUTABA: So what's up?

Futaba stops the magical energy. Akechi and Jose can't help but eavesdrop. 

MAKOTO: Look.  
MAKOTO: I’ll just lay it all out, simply and clearly.  
MAKOTO: I’m going to need your help with a mission I have.

She then walks further into the house, looking around before looking at Akechi and Jose.

MAKOTO: You two are part of this, two.  
MAKOTO: I can offer you guys a way to redeem yourselves…  
MAKOTO: I need all of you to help us with going after that thief.  
FUTABA: Wait, all of us?  
FUTABA: As in, me too?  
MAKOTO: Of course! Your magical ability is unparalleled.  
FUTABA: So you’re thinking we’re gonna be getting into a fight or two?  
MAKOTO: Conflict is unavoidable at this point...so, yes.  
MAKOTO: Do you not think you’re prepared for that?  
FUTABA: Oh, I’m prepared.  
FUTABA: I’d even say I’m itching for it at this point.  
FUTABA: You can count on me! Mwehehe.  
MAKOTO: That’s what I like to hear.  
MAKOTO: How about you two? Akechi? Jose?  
JOSE: Hm…  
JOSE: I would love to save the kingdom and get the Scepter back, but he doesn't seem like he’s healed entirely.  
JOSE: Or even if he wants to go.  
AKECHI: . . .  
MAKOTO: Well?  
MAKOTO: What are your thoughts on it all, Akechi?

Akechi briefly thinks to himself, before smiling.

AKECHI: As much as my aching body wants no part of this- I’m afraid that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't come along.  
AKECHI: I’ll be upfront and say saving the Scepter for the “glory and safety” of the kingdom isn’t my sole motivator.  
AKECHI: But please don't let that think anything less of me.  
AKECHI: I WILL stop that thief.  
AKECHI: That Scepter of yours will be returned to you as well.

And most importantly, Akechi will get some answers. If he was to be the hero of this story, what did fate have in store for Ren?

MAKOTO: Thank you very much.  
JOSE: Yay!! Thank you for not giving up, mister.  
AKECHI: As if I’d ever do something like that.

Akechi gives Jose a jaded yet genuine smile. 

MAKOTO: Now that that is taken care of, it’s time for us to move out.  
MAKOTO: Special consideration will be made for Akechi’s condition of course, but we will attempt to go as fast as possible.  
MAKOTO: But before that, I’d like for you two to give me the whole story on what happened during the incident.  
HARU: We can discuss it over some tea and cake as well! I’ll get it prepared.  
MAKOTO: Much appreciated, dear.

Akechi did a few stretches while he could, as Jose gathered the two belongings into a little bag for them to bring along. The next phase of the game is now in motion.


	7. Put it to an End

MAKOTO: The thief had little to no knowledge of the Scepter itself?!

Makoto sternly put her teacup down. The others sat at the table, sipping their tea and watching her. For now, Jose’s Inn seems to be their home base. 

MAKOTO: Apologies.  
MAKOTO: So what I’m hearing is that the thief is less of a “Master Vigilante” and more of...thief for hire.  
AKECHI: That seems to be the case, yes.  
AKECHI: His lack of direct knowledge about its power, and the fact that he knows it to be desirable makes that apparent.  
MAKOTO: Right.  
AKECHI: After we seek him out and manage to detain him, an interrogation will be absolutely necessary.  
AKECHI: Once we do that, we follow the information trail and find the person who hired him.  
AKECHI: From then, either the chain ends there and we regain the Scepter, or the Scepter was traded *again* and we have to keep going.  
AKECHI: Either way, success is very much within our grasp.

Akechi only now notices he’s falling back into his “Detective Prince” tone. He decides to let himself relax for a moment.

MAKOTO: ...Wow. That is some top notch analysis there, Akechi.  
MAKOTO: It’s a shame you’ve only been a Traveler up until now. Your skills would be much appreciated among the nights.  
AKECHI: ...Thank you. But don't get used to my help.  
AKECHI: As far as I predict, I’ll be back on my own path when all of this has been resolved.

Jose’s expression droops slightly.

AKECHI: …  
AKECHI: Though my fate is far from being set in stone.  
AKECHI: Anywho, is there something any of you would like to discuss?

Futaba sips her tea very loudly before putting the teacup down on its plate.

FUTABA: I got one for ya.  
FUTABA: Do we have any kind of lead as to where the thief may have gone?  
FUTABA: All we know is that he’s escaped the kingdom.  
MAKOTO: ...That is an issue, yes.  
JOSE: So what’s the plan? How are we gonna fix this?  
MAKOTO: Honestly…  
MAKOTO: I don't completely have one yet-  
MAKOTO: But! I have some you all can do the time being.  
HARU: What is it?  
MAKOTO: Talk to the citizens! There has to be be at least one person who knows something.  
FUTABA: Oh, boo.  
FUTABA: Count me out. I don't get out much for a reason.

Futaba pulls a book out of her bag in a huff.

MAKOTO: I suppose that's fine, Futaba.  
MAKOTO: Haru and I are staying behind as well. It’s not a good look for the Princess and the Captain to be doing work like this.  
MAKOTO: That is to say…  
MAKOTO: Good luck, boys.  
RYUJI: Sweet! I love this kinda stuff.  
JOSE: Sounds fine to me!  
AKECHI: Oh, joy.

The boys quickly finish their snacks and drinks, before heading out of the inn. They promise they’ll be back before it gets late.

\--

As Akechi steps outside, he’s reminded of his new objective by a flashy icon as he consults the others.

AKECHI: Well, here we are.  
AKECHI: Would either of you mind telling me where exactly I should go in the kingdom?  
AKECHI: I assume you two would know the layout far better than me.  
RYUJI: Sure thing man!  
RYUJI: Patrols are what I do best. It’s cool to be able to walk around and make friends with the folk here, ya know?  
AKECHI: I can imagine.  
RYUJI: So! Jose, you can take the west area of the kingdom, and I’ll take the east.  
RYUJI: That leaves you with the north, Goro.  
RYUJI: If no one finds anything by then, we regroup here then go to the south together!  
AKECHI: Makes sense, I suppose.  
RYUJI: Here Goro, take this.

Impera Kingdom Map Obtained!

AKECHI: Thank you. I was just about to ask for something like this.  
RYUJI: Heh, it's no problem.  
RYUJI: Now let’s move out!  
JOSE: O-kay!

The three of them nod, and then go off on their own separate ways.

\--

Akechi’s search of the north has led him back to that little tavern from before. Standing in front of it seems to be a traveling dancer of sorts - who he can guess goes by the name Ann Takamaki.

He has this feeling that Ann should have the information he’s looking for. He steadies himself and then attempts to talk to her.

AKECHI: Hello, miss.  
AKECHI: Beautiful day, is it not?  
ANN: It...could be worse.  
ANN: A lot worse actually. What with everything that's happened recently.  
AKECHI: ...Right.  
AKECHI: Ah! Sorry- my name is Goro Akechi. You may call me Goro if you’d like.  
ANN: You can just call me Ann - though my stage name, Panther, is a bit more recognizable.  
AKECHI: It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ann.  
AKECHI: …..  
ANN: …..  
ANN: Well anyways- what is it you want?  
ANN: Usually, people don't approach girls like me unless they want something.  
ANN: At least you seem like you have some manners. 

She looks at her nails as she talks.

AKECHI: Oh- don't get the wrong idea.  
AKECHI: I’m just looking for some information. On behalf of Guard Captain Nijiima.  
ANN: Oh! Right- of course.

Her demeanor softens slightly.

ANN: Can't promise I’ll know exactly what you want to hear, but I’m willing to listen.

Akechi smiles.

AKECHI: Wonderful! Wonderful.  
AKECHI: I’m just wondering if you’d seen a man I’m looking for.  
ANN: …  
ANN: Go on…  
AKECHI: He has dark hair, glasses, dark gloves…  
ANN: Uh-huh…  
AKECHI: A small feline friend with a wizard’s hat…  
ANN: ...  
AKECHI: a rather shiny piece of treasure on his belt…  
ANN: That’s it!  
AKECHI: (That’s what I like to hear.)  
AKECHI: Oh?  
ANN: I thought what I saw back then was weird...I haven't been able to completely get it out of my mind ever sense.  
AKECHI: Did you happen to see where he went?!  
ANN: I- not exactly, but I can make a pretty good guess based on what I did see.  
AKECHI: This is a marvelous stroke of luck.  
AKECHI: Well, where did he go?  
ANN: Hold on a moment there.  
ANN: You said the Captain put you up to this, right?  
ANN: Well- take me to her.  
AKECHI: May I ask why?  
ANN: Isn't it obvious?  
ANN: I KNOW there's more to what happened than what the princess has said.  
ANN: More to this entire situation.  
ANN: So how about a trade?  
ANN: You tell me what I wanna know, I’ll tell you guys what you wanna know.  
AKECHI: …  
AKECHI: I have absolutely no problem with that: It’s a deal.  
ANN: Hehe- wait what? Really?  
ANN: Wow, okay then.  
ANN: Erm, Lead the way then.  
AKECHI: Of course.

Akechi leads Ann back to the starting point of this little intelligence gathering mission. After what seems like an hour or so, Ryuji and Jose come back. Jose is carrying a bag of sweets, while Ryuji just looks very, very exhausted.

RYUJI: Guys, I’m SO SO sorry I wasn't able to find anything after all that. I talked to so many people I swear and-  
RYUJI: Wait, what’s she doing here?!  
ANN: Ryuji?! I’m just here to talk to the captain!  
JOSE: Wha? Who’s she?  
AKECHI: Just someone I ran into while looking for information. She’s here to help us.  
AKECHI: Though I didn’t know you two knew each other personally-

Akechi wonders if that's just some strange coincidence, or if this is a carry over from his own reality.

RYUJI: Sorry! She’s just a friend of mine from a while back.  
RYUJI: I don't see her much these days though, never really know where she goes off to sometimes.  
ANN: Jeez, don’t start this right now!  
ANN: I’ve told you how busy I am. Especially in this line of work.  
RYUJI: Hey! And I’ve told you that I can get you a job with the guards easy as pie.  
ANN: Thanks, but I’d really rather not.  
AKECHI: WELL JOSE I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD GO BACK INSIDE NOW, HM?  
RYUJI: …  
ANN: ...  
JOSE: Oh, sure! I wanna share these sweets I got with everyone else.  
AKECHI: How kind of you.  
RYUJI: We’re comin in too, don’t worry.  
ANN: Yeah… sorry.

Akechi gingerly opens the door, as he lets the three file into the inn before following them inside.

Ann looks around the inside of the inn, before being shown to the table that everyone's sitting at. Makoto, Futaba, and Haru perk up as the incoming group sits down in their chairs. Jose dumps a pile of candy onto the table. Futaba sneakily takes a few pieces.

MAKOTO: Ah, there you all are.  
MAKOTO: Pardon me Goro, but who is that with you?  
AKECHI: This is Ann. She’s here to help us with our little information problem.  
AKECHI: Though in exchange, she says she wants some information from you.  
MAKOTO: ...I’ll humor this, I suppose.  
ANN: Just tell me what I wanna know, alright?  
ANN: I want to help you out, but I’m tired of being left in the dark here.  
ANN: I know something’s off within the kingdom.  
ANN: There's more to what happened than what us “common folk” were told.

Haru looks down to the floor, sadly.

ANN: There are a bunch of rumors out there, but I’m only looking for the truth.  
ANN: Won't you help me out here?  
MAKOTO: …..  
MAKOTO: Alright. Fine.  
MAKOTO: But you have to promise me that you won't speak a word about this to anyone not in this room.  
MAKOTO: Deal?  
ANN: Deal.

Makoto nods.

MAKOTO: Very well then.

Makoto proceeds to explain the entirety of the situation as succinctly and sternly as she can. Ann listened intently to the sermon, her eyes laser focused on Makoto. When Makoto finally finished, Ann looked down at the wooden table in disbelief.

ANN: So you’re on a time limit here, huh?  
ANN: If the Scepter isn't returned to us soon, the kingdom could change into something unrecognizable…  
MAKOTO: That’s why we’re on the job.  
MAKOTO: We promised each other that we’d get it back.  
MAKOTO: But again, we need your help with this.  
MAKOTO: I’ve shared our side of the story- please tell us what you know.

Ann nods.

ANN: I saw your guy escaping.  
ANN: He did it while everyone was occupied with the Princess’ speech.  
ANN: Out of the corner of my eye- I think he spotted him.  
ANN: He dashed away, eastward of the kingdom.  
ANN: If my hunch is correct, he made his way over to Imperovar.  
ANN: Y’know, that little town that is technically protected and controlled by the kingdom, but yet is neglected anyway?  
MAKOTO: I will admit the situation involving Imperovar is… upsetting. I’ll say that.  
MAKOTO: For now though, we’ll make sure to head on over there to investigate.  
MAKOTO: Who knows, maybe he’s still there somehow.  
MAKOTO: In any case, thank you Ann.  
ANN: It’s no problem.  
ANN: Though if it isn't too much trouble- I’d like to come along with you guys as well.  
FUTABA: Eh? Are you sure about that?  
ANN: Based on what I’ve just been told, I’d rather be anywhere but here.  
ANN: Besides, I need to take a visit to Imperovar anyway. There's some people I need to catch up with.  
MAKOTO: Well, you have just been briefed on the entirety of the mission.  
MAKOTO: Extra hands are always appreciated. Thank you.  
ANN: Glad to hear it.

Ann looks at Ryuji and smirks.

ANN: Hear that Ryuji? We’re going on a mission together.  
ANN: Just like old times.  
RYUJI: Oh brother…  
JOSE: Welcome aboard, Ann!  
HARU: Welcome.  
AKECHI: Fantastic fantastic...well with that settled, I believe we’re all set to go?  
MAKOTO: Of course.  
MAKOTO: Everyone, get your belongings ready. I’ll arrange a carriage and some horses for us.  
MAKOTO: We’re leaving within the hour.  
AKECHI: Finally.

And so… the group was off. Resolved to take back what was once thiers from the wicked phantom thief, the group pushes onward with hope in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Part 1! Whew.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! The day has finally come!  
> I'd like to thank all of the Goro Big Bang staff members for running this event! While I wasn't able to finish the story to its end, unfortunately, I thought I should still publish "Part 1" of this story. It'd be a shame to throw it all away now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Oh, and my two wonderful artist partners for this event made their own pieces depicting scenes from the story! Please check them out!  
> Sol: https://twitter.com/CreativeSol1212/status/1352330776306622464  
> Horus: https://twitter.com/HorusAdorus/status/1352331403388661764?s=20


End file.
